A system can be serviced by disconnecting and removing a system board from its chassis. This can involve increased disassembly time, and increased chances of damage due to handling and electrostatic discharge (ESD). Furthermore, disengagement of the board's retention features to allow interconnects to be unmated introduces the possibility of an administrator forgetting to reengage the retention features, and imposes increased assembly and/or disassembly time. Systems, such as blades, can be interconnected by cables to help avoid needing to disengage connectors when system boards are moved. However, cable interconnects involve increased cost, a need for additional space, and a reduction in signal integrity.